Open Wounds
by Nurse Steggy
Summary: "You stuck a tracking device to her didn't you?"  "Like I said," Batman said. "She's a good kid, but something isn't right here."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

**I don't own YJ that belongs to DC. The song "Open Wounds" is a song by Skillet and belongs to them and their producers.**

"Bats?"

"Do you ever shut up?"

"Shut it Green, I'm trying to ask Bats something!"

"NO for the eighty-eighth time, he hasn't gotten out of his cuffs yet!"

"Would you two shut up?"

"It's slightly difficult to work Flash when you're asking me a question every two seconds."

"God we sound like the kids."

Aquaman was shaking his head. They did sound like their charges and it was ridiculous. They were all chained to the wall, Batman currently working on getting himself out. The Flash and Green Arrow were bickering just like Kid and Artemis did. Black Canary looked at the two, annoyed as hell. Batman was working furiously, but whenever Flash talked, he lost some concentration because Green Arrow would start yelling at him.

"Need a hand?" a voice asked. "I can hear you yelling from a mile away. Pipe down!"

They looked to see a small figure. She was in a black body suit, with a black mask. Batman could tell it was a girl by the profile of her body and the pitch of her voice. He looked at her and said, "Yes."

The others gaped when he accepted her help. Honestly, he was done listening to Flash whine and Green Arrow yelling.

"Get those two down," he said leaning his head towards Flash and Green Arrow.

The girl made quick work getting Green Arrow down. Batman picked the lock and got lose. He released Aquaman and Black Canary. The girl got Flash lose just after Black Canary had been released.

"Better you two?" he asked.

Black Canary said, "You two bicker like school girls."

"Do-"

"Stop!" the girl chirped. "We need to get out of here."

"She's right," Aquaman said. "We need a new plan."

"How did you get in here anyway?" Flash asked.

The girl looked at them and said, "I know my way around. I've been captive here before."

"What's-"

"Pangari," the girl answered before walking.

The older heroes followed the small girl. Soon they were out of the building, and Black Canary looked at her and reached out to pat her shoulder. She jumped about a mile and looked at Black Canary. Black Canary assumed she just had issues with people touching her. Batman was similar in that aspect. Black Canary nudged Batman and said, "What do you think of her?"

"She's definitely trained, and I never heard her coming…she's definitely good," he admitted. "I'd like to take a look at her though. Haven't you noticed she's limping?"

"She is?" Black Canary asked looking at the girl.

"Pangari," Batman said. "Come here."

The girl walked towards them, and Canary could see the limp now. When Batman tried to put his hand on her shoulder she backed away from him. A beeping sound came and she looked down. She saw her communicator buzzing. She turned and said, "I've got to go! Bye!"

Pangari took off running. Batman frowned and said, "We'll send one of the kids after her."

"But how—"

"You stuck a tracking device to her didn't you?" Canary asked.

"Like I said," Batman said. "She's a good kid, but something isn't right here."

"Please! Please I got caught up! Don't hurt me!"

"YOU WERE FRATERNIZING WITH THE ENEMY! THAT KIND OF BEHAVOR IS UNFORGIVABLE!"

"NO! PLEASE! I'M SORRY!"

Screams rang out, the sounds of thudding echoing. Choked crying came as the thudding stopped. Then silence fell. And not another noise could be heard.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

**I don't own YJ that belongs to DC. The song "Open Wounds" is a song by Skillet and belongs to them and their producers.**

Batman looked down at Robin. He nudged the boy and Robin looked up.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah…I was just a little worried," the Boy Wonder muttered. "Kid Flash can't walk in a straight line."

"Kid'll get better," Batman said. "He just got a concussion, and he's ankle is sprained. It could have been much worse."

Robin nodded and said, "What happened earlier? When you and the others were captured…Flash mentioned a girl."

"Yes we met a girl," he said.

"What did she look like?"

"I don't know. I never saw her face. Her voice was distinct however," Batman said. "I'd know her if I ever heard her speak. Now Robin, I want you to do some research for me. Take Aqualad, Superboy, and Artemis. I want Artemis away from Kid Flash, and Miss M seems determined to help take care of him. Superboy's wanted to get out for a while now."

"All right, I'll go get them," Robin said walking away.

The kids dressed in civvies and started off to the library. Robin looked at Kaldur and said, "We're looking for this symbol. It was on her suit. It looked like this."

He held out a piece of paper that had a lotus, anemone, a petunia flower, and chestnut leaf on it.

"Flowers," Conner said.

"It's just flowers and a tree leaf," Artemis stated plainly. "So?"

"Flowers have meanings, and I'm positive chestnut has one too," Robin said. "We've gotta find out how this reflects the girl."

"Flowers have meanings?" Superboy asked.

"Yes," Robin said. "Anemone for example means refusal, forsaken, abandonment. She's been or feels refused, she has been or feels forsaken, and she has or feels abandoned."

Kaldur took a book from one of the shelves. He leafed through the pages before pausing. He looked at the picture and pointed to the petunia.

"Petunia, anger and resentment," he said. "She feels anger and resentment toward the one who forsaken her?"

"It makes sense," Robin said. "Now what about the lotus and chestnut?"

"Lotus….mystery and truth," Kaldur said. "And chestnut means independence….and injustice."

"There is a mystery…but she must know the truth," Artemis said. "Maybe she was abandon or betrayed, or has faced injustice."

"Which would cause her to feel anger or resentment," Conner started.

"To the people who did it to her," Kaldur finished.

Robin nodded and said, "We found the meanings. We should write them down and tell the League our theory about our new ally."

"How are you sure she's an ally?" Artemis demanded.

"Why else would she have helped?" Robin said. "They never asked for it, so why should she care?"

"Because she doesn't want them to feel the wrath of injustice?" Conner asked.

The other teens just stared at the clone for a moment. Robin heard a humming sound and something about it caught his attention. He walked over to the sound. There was a girl sitting there, quietly singing.

Robin went to talk to her when he felt himself go sideways. The next thing he knew she was there faster than Wally'd be and THAT is saying SOMETHING. Her eyes weren't on him. They were glaring up. He looked up and saw a boy around seventeen staring at them.

"That's my girl pipsqueak. Back off," he said.

"You fuck off," the girl returned. "Quit pushing people into things Dan!"

She had a vice grip on his arm as she led him away. She looked back at him and said, "Oh, I'm really sorry! That ass doesn't know when to stop! I'm Renee."

"Robin," he said. "That's what my friends call me."

"Okay Robin," she said. "Are those your friends over there?"

Kaldur was staring at them. Artemis was glaring at the kids who'd pushed Robin. Conner was being restrained by Kaldur, who Conner didn't want to hurt. Renee just gave them a smile and they seemed to relax considerably. Kaldur held out a hand and she took it.

"I'm Renee. Sorry about that," she apologized.

"No need to worry," Kaldur said. "Robin was not hurt."

"Well….I'll see you guys later….I've got to go," Renee said reluctantly.

She turned away from them, her dark hair swinging behind her. Robin just stared after her. Artemis said, "Bi-polar much?"

Robin shot her an icy glare and Artemis was quick to defend herself.

"Hey lover boy! She went from happy, to guilty, to wanting to run away faster than Conner," the blonde archer said.

"I resent that remark," Conner said, a tad hurt.

"Maybe we should get back…" Kaldur suggested. "Robin what's wrong?"

"Renee…I swear she looks familiar to me…and she's hurt…so why is she running away from us?" the words fell out faster than Robin could stop them.

"What'd you mean?" Artemis demanded. "She looked fine to me."

"She was wearing makeup…but I saw her shoulder. It's bruised and has a nasty cut on it," Robin said.

"Why would she hide it?"

"I dunno child abuse case anyone?" Robin said. "I'm gonna look more into this Renee girl."

"He likes her," Artemis whispered to Kaldur.

"Do that on your own time," he said. "Let's get back."

_In the dark with the music on_

_Wishing I was somewhere else_

_Taking all your anger out on me_

_Somebody help_

Pangari stood alone in her world. She stood without friends, without family. She simply existed. Not that it mattered if she didn't. She waited for it.

The pain.

The sting.

The burn.

It was nothing new to her. She would crawl up and wait it out. She could take it. After all, she'd been taking this for over three years.

_I would rather rot alone_

_Then spend a minute with you_

_I'm gone, I'm gone_

_And you can't stop me from falling apart_

_'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault_

He kept at it. He kept hitting her. It hurt, but she'd live….maybe. Tears poured down her cheeks as she curled up and waited for the end. She was a jumbled up, tangled up mess. Her world was crumbling at the seams, and no one seemed to notice. Renee was gone, replaced with Mercy. Mercy was crying while Renee sat back disgusted. Kaie was furious and wanted Mercy to step aside so she could beat him.

It was HIS fault she was like this. It was HIS fault Pangari hid herself away. It was HIS fault she could never come out! It was his fault that they were falling apart.

_How could you, how could you, how could you hate me?_

_When all I ever wanted to be was you?_

_How could you, how could you, how could you love me?_

_When all you ever gave me were open wounds?_

_Open wounds_

He said he loved her over and over. It was wrong, but he still said it. When he beat her, he reminded her of the lowly little freak she was. Fraternizing with the enemy….WAS EVERYONE THE GODDAMNED ENEMY?

Why wasn't she allowed to talk to the other kids? Why wasn't she allowed to go outside without him? She yearned for something…..

Freedom.

_Downstairs the enemy sleeps_

_Leaving the TV on_

_Watching all the dreams_

_We had turn into static_

_Doesn't matter what I do_

_Nothings gonna change_

_I'm never good enough_

What happened? He used to be a great man. She used to ADMIRE him. He screams about lack of respect when he's slowly beating that out of her. How can she respect him? He's a fallen hero, a new villain, yet to be unveiled. Her breaths became short. Dear lord above if you can her me save me from this accursed nightmare!

_And you can't stop me from falling apart_

_'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault_

_How could you, how could you, how could you hate me?_

_When all I ever wanted to be was you?_

_How could you, how could you, how could you love me?_

_When all you ever gave me were open wounds?_

WHY? WHY? WHY? Why was EVERYTHING falling apart! She longed for a safe spot, one where she could be sheltered from him, one where she wouldn't be hurt by him anymore. The dizzying blackness never looked so good before.

_Tell me why you broke me down_

_And betrayed my trust in you_

_I'm not giving up, giving in_

_When will this war end?_

_When will it end?_

When she was dead…No…When they were dead. She cursed her mind, her head. Pangari cursed Mercy, cursed Kaie, and cursed Renee. They were not real. THEY WERE NOT REAL! He'd invented them to pull her back…to make her a willing victim. She screamed and tried to wrench herself free.

"LET ME GO!" she howled curling up into a fetal position.

"No," the voice said. "I love you too much to let you go. You will stay with me."

_You can't stop me from falling apart_

_You can't stop me from falling apart_

_You can't stop me from falling apart_

_'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault_

Mercy whispered kind words to her, Kaie told her she was weak and needed to fight him, and Renee simply told her she was doing fine and to just hold out a little longer. Damn them! Why didn't they just leave her alone? She wanted to be alone. Renee left, and so did Kaie…all of them left except Mercy. Mercy sat with her, her words as soft as silk. Pangari let it all go. The pain, the fear, the sadness, everything! She just let go.

She could vaguely hear Mercy's voice. Mercy finished the song for Pangari.

_How could you, how could you, how could you hate me?_

_When all I ever wanted to be was you?_

_How could you, how could you, how could you love me?_

_When all you ever gave me were open wounds?_

_How could you, how could you_

_How could you, how could you_

_All I ever wanted to be was you_

_All you ever gave me were open wounds_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

**I don't own YJ that belongs to DC. The song "Open Wounds" is a song by Skillet and belongs to them and their producers.**

"We're back," Robin announced.

"What did you find?" Megan Morse's voice came.

She went over to them and said, "So?"

Batman got up and walked over to them. He looked at the four for a report.

"We found that there was a lotus flower, an anemone flower, a petunia flower, and a chestnut leaf," Conner said.

"Lotus means mystery and truth," Artemis said. "And anemone means forsaken, refusal, abandonment."

"Petunia means anger, resentment," Kaldur added. "And chestnut stands for independent and injustice."

"We think that they're maybe a crime or some kind of mystery that she knows the answer to," Robin said. "That because of this truth she feels abandon or forsaken. The anger and resentment may come from that as well as the prospect of facing injustice."

"That's a well thought out theory," Batman said. "Good job all of you. You're dismissed. Robin….I have a special task for you."

Megan grabbed Artemis's arm when the blonde opened her mouth to protest.

"Do you want to do something?" Megan said. "I'm dying of boredom!"

Artemis agreed and the two girls darted off. Megan had a hair brush and hair ties, Robin suspected Megan was going to braid Artemis's hair or something like that.

"Want to train?" Kaldur asked Superboy.

"Sure," he grumbled.

Robin looked at Batman and said, "What do you need me to do?"

"I want you to find her," Batman said. "I managed to slip a tracking device on her."

Robin looked at him and nodded. He went to walk away when Batman said, "Richard?"

Robin looked at Batman.

"Be careful. Something isn't right about this," he said.

"I thought something was wrong," Robin said nodding. "I'll be careful."

With that, the Boy Wonder took off. Batman walked towards the training area and saw Kaldur and Conner. He watched them quietly, silently worrying if he'd made the right decision.

Robin looked down at his map. No…he should've taken a right at West 56th Street. He looked around and turned back towards West 56th. Robin was as silent as a shadow. He was happy to be out, but silently wished someone else had gone along with him.

That's when it hit him. He went to the streets below and listened intently. There was screaming. Robin looked down at the screen. She was inside. He slipped open the window and snuck in. He dropped down as he heard a voice.

"So who are you now? Pangari, Mercy, Kaie, or Renee?" a voice asked.

"P-p-pangari. I'm only Pangari…I-I'm no one else!" another voice hissed.

Robin winced as he heard a door slam and angry bellowing. He heard soft crying in between it. He waited until the footsteps sounded like they were above him. He snuck into the room and bit his glove hard.

The girl was there…it was Renee! Or that's who she introduced herself as. He crawled over to her and whispered, "Renee? Renee? Are you all right?"

Pangari's eyes opened slightly. Her mouth opened to scream, but Robin covered her mouth and said, "Renee it's me! Remember? The boy from the library?"

Pangari's eyes filled with tears before she whispered, "You shouldn't be here. He'll hurt me if he finds you."

"We're leaving," Robin said brushing a strand of hair out of Pangari's face. "You and me. We'll get out of here. I promise I won't let him hurt you."

Pangari whimpered and said, "Hurts too much."

Robin thanked whatever deity above that she was about the same size as him. He picked her up easily. Robin slipped through the window, and gently helped her out. He realized she couldn't stand by herself. They both heard the sound of footsteps and Pangari just cried, "Leave me!"

Robin gave her a look and said, "No. I won't leave you Renee."

He managed to hoist her up. She gave a cry as he moved her. Hearing the footsteps growing closer, the bird took off. He carried her a couple blocks away, hoping he was far enough away. He pressed the com-link and waited for Batman to pick up. He was using an emergency line, and he hoped he wasn't going to scare his mentor.

"Robin? Robin did something happen?" the Dark Knight's voice came.

"Yeah…" Robin said. "Pangari's hurt, and I mean seriously injured. Can someone pick us up? I'm almost scared to move her…she keeps whimpering."

Batman was silent for a moment and said, "Stay put. I'm coming to get you."

Robin gently carried Pangari out of sight. He heard yelling again. But this time, he was one hundred percent sure, it was her captor. He looked down at the girl. He took his cape off and ripped it into strips. He bandaged her ankle, which looked broken. He saw the gash across her cheek and pressed the cloth against it. He tried to patch her up the best he could. About an hour passed when Robin heard a relieving sound.

"Robin?"

"Batman! I'm over here!" the teen called out.

Batman walked over and his eyes narrowed behind his mask. The little girl was a crumpled up bloody mess. He saw that Robin had tried to patch her up, but with little effect. He bent over and scooped her up into his arms, only to be greeted by an inhuman noise. It was like a screaming-whining-choking sound. Robin followed Batman out of the ally way.

"Nooooo," a stricken voice croaked. "Please….please don't hurt me! I promise I'll be better!"

"Hush," Batman said, unusually gentle. "No one's going to hurt you."

Batman looked at Robin. The Boy Wonder looked unharmed, thank the sweet god. He beckoned to his protégé. The two escaped into the shadows with her, leaving an angry and confused man, determined to find his girl.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

**I don't own YJ that belongs to DC. The song "Open Wounds" is a song by Skillet and belongs to them and their producers.**

_In the dark with the music on_

_Wishing I was somewhere else_

_Taking all your anger out on me_

_Somebody help_

She writhed in pain. Every touch was agonizing. She was lost in the dark. She could feel hands touching her. What was going on?

_I would rather rot alone_

_Then spend a minute with you_

_I'm gone, I'm gone_

Then she saw his face. His dark hazel eyes with his dark russet (like a reddish-brown) colored hair. She screamed, but no noise came out of her mouth. She tried to move but her limbs felt like iron weights. He began to hit her. She tried to beg, but again, no noise came out. He hissed in her ear how much he loved her…and how when she was older she'd be his for good.

_And you can't stop me from falling apart_

_'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault_

_How could you, how could you, how could you hate me?_

_When all I ever wanted to be was you?_

_How could you, how could you, how could you love me?_

_When all you ever gave me were open wounds?_

_Open wounds_

She just wanted to help! She never asked to be his apprentice! She was made his apprentice. She didn't like that fact any more than he did. Her loud screams echoed in her head, but didn't come out. Why? Runaway was just a small town hero. He protected his hometown and some towns nearby. Runaway's old mentor had brought her around to meet him. Apparently she had some kind of spark that they were looking for.

_Downstairs the enemy sleeps_

_Leaving the TV on_

_Watching all the dreams_

_We had turn into static_

_Doesn't matter what I do_

_Nothings gonna change_

_I'm never good enough_

_And you can't stop me from falling apart_

_'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault_

She was teary eyed, and angry. She tried to fight back, but she felt like she couldn't move. She kept wiggling around, and suddenly her voice could be heard.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" she cried.

A hand was placed on her shoulder, and she cried out louder. Robin winced. He didn't mean to hurt her. He looked at her and wondered what happened. The teen sat next to her and held her hand.

_How could you, how could you, how could you hate me?_

_When all I ever wanted to be was you?_

_How could you, how could you, how could you love me?_

_When all you ever gave me were open wounds?_

Runaway never wanted an apprentice, let alone a girl. He was angry that his old mentor thought she would be better suited for the role. NO not just the role, HIS role! He beat down the little girl into submission. She followed unwillingly, but eventually caved.

_Tell me why you broke me down_

_And betrayed my trust in you_

_I'm not giving up, giving in_

_When will this war end?_

_When will it end?_

_You can't stop me from falling apart_

_You can't stop me from falling apart_

_You can't stop me from falling apart_

_'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault_

She was nothing to him. The girl was nothing to Runaway. She didn't matter. He didn't like her. She started to cry again.

Robin just stared at her. What was he supposed to do? He gently shifted her position so he could wrap an arm around her. He started to whisper to her.

"Renee, you're all right," he said softly.

_How could you, how could you, how could you hate me?_

_When all I ever wanted to be was you?_

_How could you, how could you, how could you love me?_

_When all you ever gave me were open wounds?_

_How could you, how could you?_

_How could you, how could you?_

_All I ever wanted to be was you,_

_All you ever gave me were open wounds!_

The pain climaxed and she woke up screaming. Panagri's eyes flew open, she jerked up and cried. Robin carefully leaned her back and said, "Shhh, it's all right."

Pangari opened her eyes and looked at him. She saw his concerned look behind the mask. She lifted her arm up and realized it was bandaged. He brushed her hair away from her face. He kissed her on the forehead and said, "See? You're safe now."

Batman walked in and said, "I heard screaming."

"Pangari was having a nightmare," Robin said. "She woke up screaming."

"Does anything hurt?" Batman asked putting a hand over hers.

"Y-y-y-yes," Pangari stammered. "My head and my torso."

"She sat up rather fast after waking up," Robin said.

He gave the girl something for the pain and said, "Go back to sleep. You'll be fine. Robin's here with you."

Robin smiled at Pangari. The ghost of a smile flickered on her face as she shut her eyes. Robin smoothed her auburn hair. He couldn't get it out of his head though. Her frame was about as small as his, and to see it broken like that reminded him of some bad missions he had. He still could see her wide green eyes, so terrified, and so ready to give.

Wally came tearing into the room.

"What's up dude?" he asked his friend. "And whooooooo is that?"

"That's Pangari," Robin said. "Or is it Renee?"

"It's actually Jessamyn," Pangari said. "I-I can't remember who Renee is."

Robin looked at her puzzled and looked at Wally.

"I think she might have multiple personality disorder," Robin told Wally.

"Well it definitely sounds that way," Wally said. "Pangari, Renee, Jessamyn…."

"Mercy and Kaie," Robin finished.

"Do you think she'll snap out of it?"

"Wally I don't think this is something you just snap out of," Robin said. "Her condition may improve."

"Well what happened to her?"

"She was beaten by some guy. Bats said it's been going on longer than just today," Robin said. "Physical abuse could've caused her to resort to another identity."

"Why?"

"Well we met Pangari, sweet, brave, and beaten. In the library I met Renee, bubbly, nervous, and friendly. Mercy, she sounds like she'd be the compassionate one, the understanding one. Kaie might be the more dominate side of her. The braver, more challenging side," Robin said. "Jessamyn is just the broken shell of what used to be one whole girl."

Wally's eyes got wide and he said, "You can have her dude."

"What?" Robin demanded.

"Well…you can't deny, she's actually kinda cute," Wally said.

"DO YOU HAVE TO HIT ON EVERY GIRL THAT COMES THROUGH THE DOOR?"

"See! Me saying she was cute made you blush and get all defensive! You so want her!" Wally laughed.

"Excuse me…." Pangari said. "I'm still awake here."

Robin and Wally's faces flushed furiously. The two boys looked guiltily at the girl. She smiled and said, "That's okay Robin. I like you too."

Wally's jaw dropped and Robin felt his heart grow light. He smiled and ruffled her hair gently. She smiled and said, "Thank you for helping me."

Robin smiled and said, "Any time Jess."

There was a thud. Both looked down to see Wally had fake fainted in disbelief.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

**I don't own YJ that belongs to DC. The song "Open Wounds" is a song by Skillet and belongs to them and their producers.**

Robin was quietly typing on his computer when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He looked back and saw Pangari. She looked down at him and smiled. He moved over on the couch so Pangari could sit. She sat down, her torso still bandaged. Her arms had bandages on certain places.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"I'm fine," she said. "Robin?"

"Yeah Jess?"

"I think I remember who Renee was."

"Huh?"

"I think I remember who Renee was," Jessamyn said again. "I think Renee was my sister."

Robin looked at her and said, "Jessa…you're sure?"

"Yeah," the brunette nodded. "I think my sister's name was Renee. I-I-I lost her in the toy store…Mom was with us, but she went to go to the bathroom, and I lost Renee when she went to go look at something. I think I was eight."

"How long ago was that?"

"I-I-I don't know," Jessa said looking at him with big eyes.

Robin rubbed her back and said, "Don't worry. We'll figure all this out. You just have to give it time."

"What'll I do till then?" she asked him.

"Hang here. You'll be safe here," he said.

Jessamyn smiled and yawned. She rested her head on the couch and drifted off to sleep. Robin continued to type until something came to him. Little girl lost in a store….there's bound to be something he could find! He began typing furiously. He searched toy stores and found some major toy stores. It was more than likely she got lost in one of the larger ones rather than the smaller ones. He then searched for missing child alerts about five years ago.

He found 300 kids. Robin proceeded to weed out the boys which decreased it too 158 kids.

"Whatcha doin' Rob?"

Robin grimaced and said, "Wally I'm a little busy!"

"Jeez…" Wally said. "I was just curious."

"Sorry Wally…" Robin apologized. "I'm just trying to find out who she is."

"Pangari? Well what do you have so far?" he asked.

"A hundred and eighty-five girls," Robin said.

"Well look for descriptions," Wally said. "Brunette girl with brown eyes."

Robin typed that in and it narrowed to 86 girls.

"Well we have some names…" Robin said. "Let's try those."

23 girls remained on the screen. Robin clicked on the one that said, _Renee Solovisk._

_Name: Renee Solovisk_

_Age: 9 years_

_Description: Female, 4'3, long brown hair, hazel brown eyes._

_Last seen: Near doll isle with 8 year old sister._

_Status: Missing_

"Jess said she thought she had a sister named Renee," Robin said.

"Then find the other Solovisk if there is one," Wally said.

"Here!" Robin said excitedly.

_Name: Jessamyn Solovisk_

_Age: 8 years_

_Description: Female, 3'11, short brown hair, dark brown eyes._

_Last seen: Near doll isle with 9 year old sister._

_Status: Missing_

"Well there you go Rob," Wally said.

"Yeah…but what about the others?"

"Others?"

"Mercy and Kaie. If Renee was her sister, maybe Mercy and Kaie were people she knew as well," Robin said.

"Well there are three Mercies here," Wally said. "Try Kaie. How many people would name their girl that?"

_Name: Kaie Gervliski_

_Age: 10 years_

_Description: Female, 4'6, long honey blonde hair, green eyes._

_Last seen: Doll isle_

_Status: Missing_

"All right there's Kaie. What about the Mercies?"

"I was getting to that Wally," Robin said.

_Name: Mercy Evangel_

_Age: 5 years_

_Description: Female_,_ 3'7, long black hair, blue eyes._

_Last Seen: Doll isle_

_Status: Found_

_Name: Mercy Voloski_

_Age: 4 years_

_Description: Female, 3'4, short curly blonde hair, blue eyes._

_Last Seen: Doll isle supposedly with cousins_

_Status: Found-Link to obituary_

_Name: Mercy Hollix_

_Age: 6 years_

_Description: Female, 4 ft. long auburn hair, hazel green eyes._

_Last Seen: Doll isle_

_Status: Missing_

"Mercy's probably one of the last two," Robin said.

"Why do you think that?" Wally asked.

"Trauma…she'd remember something traumatic," Robin said. "And notice how it says Kaie is still missing? That may be why she took on their identities. It says they were with their relatives…what if Mercy and Kaie were related to Jess and Renee?"

"Huh," Wally said. "I guess that's true."

"Do you think we should show her the pictures?" Robin asked.

"I wouldn't," Wally said. "Not yet at the very least. You might want to show her the pic of Renee though."

"Okay…" Robin said.

The two boys looked at the sleeping girl and wondered just what she knew. Is this really Jessamyn Solovisk….or just a girl who looks a bit like her? Robin analyzed the facial features of the little girl in the picture. He then turned to look at the girl sleeping. Aside from the bruising, their facial features were very similar.

"I think she is Jessamyn Solovisk," Robin said. "The only question is what happened to Renee? What happened to Kaie? What happened to the two Mercies?"

"Up for a little detective work?" Wally asked his best friend.

Robin nodded and said, "Always. Wally?"

"Yeah Rob?"

"Do you think Jess will want to help?"

"Dude….she might just have all the answers."

Wally left Robin to think about it. He whispered to himself, "What are you hiding Jess? What was that man hiding?"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

**I don't own YJ that belongs to DC. The song "Open Wounds" is a song by Skillet and belongs to them and their producers.**

Jessamyn opened her eyes to see Robin peering over at her. He held out his hand and helped her up. The two sat there and looked at each other in silence for a while. He set his hand on her shoulder and said, "Jess? I have some pictures here. I want you to tell me if you know them."

Jessamyn nodded and said, "Okay."

Robin laid the pictures down next to her. He pushed the picture of a younger Renee towards her. He pointed at her and said, "Do you recognize her?"

Jessamyn stared at the picture for a long while. She picked up the photograph and stared at it for a moment before looking at him.

"I-I-I think that's Renee," Jess said uncertainly.

Robin nodded and patted her shoulder.

"Come on," he said. "Why don't we go outside? It'll be nice."

Jess looked at him like he was an alien from another planet. Outside? Robin looked around and then called out, "WALLY! HEY WALLY!"

The speedster ran over to them and looked at them. He smiled and said, "Wha's up Rob?"

"Why don't we go to the beach?" Robin suggested. "Jess could use some time outside of the coop."

"Yeah! I'll go get the others!" Wally said excitedly, as he sped off.

Jess looked at him and shifted uncomfortably. Robin smiled and said, "I'm sure Megan or Artemis has an extra bathing suit you could borrow."

Jess just looked down at her feet, apparently in deep thought. Robin sighed and thought, _this is going to be like dragging a compliment out of Batman isn't it?_

"I...I…I don't know," Jessamyn said looking at Robin. "Is it safe?"

"He isn't going to hurt you Jess. He'll only hurt you if you let him," Robin said taking her hand. "You won't have to see him again, so don't think about it okay?"

Jess just gave him a small, faint smile and nodded. She got up and went to go find Megan and Artemis, while Robin went to go help Wally coax Conner into going with them.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:

**I don't own YJ that belongs to DC. The song "Open Wounds" is a song by Skillet and belongs to them and their producers.**

_In the dark with the music on_

_Wishing I was somewhere else_

_Taking all your anger out on me_

_Somebody help_

Megan had gasped and Artemis clenched her fists. Jess was covered in bruises and there were gashes all over her body. When they asked her how it happened, she clammed up. _My so called mentor!_ She wanted to scream…but she couldn't find her voice. She put her head down, Megan and Artemis whispering words of comfort.

"We won't let it happen again."

"It'll be all right. The bruises will fade."

_I would rather rot alone_

_Then spend a minute with you_

_I'm gone, I'm gone_

_And you can't stop me from falling apart_

_'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault_

Megan was talking to Jess, but she was only half listening. She was still thinking about him. He haunted her memories, pushed her passed her limitations. He hated her…He wanted her dead. She didn't understand how they could care for her. She was unwanted by the person she'd loved the most. Loved, being the key word.

_How could you, how could you, how could you hate me?_

_When all I ever wanted to be was you?_

_How could you, how could you, how could you love me?_

_When all you ever gave me were open wounds?_

_Open wounds_

She'd never hurt him like that. Never. No matter how awful he was to her. She'd loved him, respected him, adored him. Yet he only seemed to hate her more and more. She looked at Artemis, who seemed to be analyzing her. The blonde archer seemed to see through her ruse. Something was bothering Jess, and Artemis knew it.

_Downstairs the enemy sleeps_

_Leaving the TV on_

_Watching all the dreams_

_We had turn into static_

_Doesn't matter what I do_

_Nothings gonna change_

_I'm never good enough_

Jessamyn turned to walk out. Her memory flickered to the first and only time she'd ever trained with him. He was swinging at her, but she was blocking most of his shots. When he stopped, she smiled and said, "How was that Scotty? Pretty good huh? I've been practicing."

He turned and hit her hard in the gut and she collapsed.

"You're pathetic, you're weak, you're nothing but a waste of mass," Scotty rounded on her. "Get and keep out of my face."

Jess cried so hard that day. She remembered a pair of arms around her and tried to think of who it was. She wracked her brains, unable to come up with an identity.

_And you can't stop me from falling apart_

_'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault_

_How could you, how could you, how could you hate me?_

_When all I ever wanted to be was you?_

_How could you, how could you, how could you love me?_

_When all you ever gave me were open wounds?_

Tears ran down her cheeks as she waited for them to finish packing. Conner had been the first to notice, and he nudged Megan.

"She's crying about something…."Conner muttered.

Megan nodded and flew over to her.

"Are you okay Jess?"

_No…no Megan…I'm never okay._ The sentence got stuck in her throat. She was unable to speak. Jess lifted her eyes to meet Megan's.

"_YOU'RE WORTHLESS! YOU DESERVE TO DIE!"_

The words blared in her mind. The feeling of fists contacting her skin, and the overwhelming sense of concern from the Martian made her shudder. She needed to get away from her. Jessamyn stepped away from them. She gave them a false smile. She shuddered until Robin reached out a hand.

"Hey….are you all right?"

_Tell me why you broke me down_

_And betrayed my trust in you_

_I'm not giving up, giving in_

_When will this war end?_

_When will it end_

_You can't stop me from falling apart_

_You can't stop me from falling apart_

_You can't stop me from falling apart_

_'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault_

"Is there something wrong?" Kaldur asked.

"No….no," Jess croaked. "I'm fine. Just a little emotional…this is all so much at once."

"Abused one day saved the next…yeah that'd be a little 'whelming," Robin said.

He wrapped an arm around her and said, "Let's forget that and go outside."

Jess smiled and nodded, "Let's go!"

_How could you, how could you, how could you hate me?_

_When all I ever wanted to be was you?_

_How could you, how could you, how could you love me?_

_When all you ever gave me were open wounds?_

_How could you, how could you_

_How could you, how could you_

_All I ever wanted to be was you_

_All you ever gave me were open wounds_

Jess threw away her thoughts of him for memories of Scotty. She embraced Robin and said, "I love you guys! You're the best!"

They raced out towards the beach, Jess keeping up pace with Wally. She smiled as her feet hit the wet sand. She was wearing a long sleeved, long button down shirt over her bathing suit. No one had even noticed the bruises and cuts on her legs. She unbuttoned the shirt and let it fall off. Robin's eyes widened. The bruises were unbelievable. They were everywhere! The others noticed too, but kept quiet. She ran in the water, splashing Wally and Robin. The two boys laughed, running into the water after her. She grinned as they ran about the surf. Runaway and his nasty words were the last thing on her mind.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:

**I don't own YJ that belongs to DC. The song "Open Wounds" is a song by Skillet and belongs to them and their producers.**

He pounded his fist angrily on the table. How could she have slipped away? She wasn't that strong! He cursed the child before turning to look the others. Two other girls were standing over by the corner. He cursed and said, "We need to find our little friend don't we?"

They nodded slowly, and uncertainly.

"It's okay pets…we're going to find her…."he said.

He smiled and patted the girl's heads. They both flinched and backed away. He paid no attention to them. Instead, he turned away and stormed out the door.

The one girl looked frightened. Her long ratty brown hair fell into her fear filled eyes. She closed them and whispered, "Run Jessie. Run."

**Sorry the chapter's so short, but you have to have your filler chapters…as much as we all may hate them.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:

**I don't own YJ that belongs to DC. The song "Open Wounds" is a song by Skillet and belongs to them and their producers.**

Jess sat in the sand laughing with her new friends. Robin was telling jokes; Wally and Artemis were having another argument on whether or not he was funny. The argument itself was hilarious. She sat there looking out at the water, finally having what she wanted… friends…in a way a family.

Wally looked at Jess and said, "So what about you? Do you have a mentor or anything?"

Mentor… Jess nodded.

"But I don't think he cared for me that much," Jess said. "He didn't want anything to do with me."

Wally looked at Robin, but the Boy Wonder was focused on Jess.

"Why do you think that?"

"I told you. He wanted nothing to do with me…nothing…"

Jess bit her lip and became quiet. Why…why…why? Couldn't they just leave the past behind? She didn't want to think about him or any of that!

_Run Jessie. Run._

Jessamyn's head snapped up.

"Renee?" she whispered.

_Run Jessie. Run._

_Run Jessie. Run._

_Run Jessie. Run._

Jess put her hands over her ears, but it wouldn't stop echoing in her head. She stood up and looked over the horizon. It'd be getting dark soon.

"Come on guys. We should head in," Kaldur said. "It's getting late."

They began to clean up their stuff, Jess going over to help them. They gathered their stuff and began to walk back. The entire time, Jess couldn't shake the feeling she should listen to the voice. She began to wonder who the voice was, only to feel her stomach drop. Something wasn't right.

The man followed the news closely…nothing about him or the girls yet. He was going to strangle that girl when he found her. He didn't care how many people he'd have to dispose of. He'd frame Jess for it. Then she'd be disgraced and dead.

"They said I couldn't handle it! Well they're wrong! I don't need that lousy excuse for a side-kick! Not when I'm making my own…."

He continued on the trail. He, Scotty Flasco, was going to find Jessamyn …even if it killed him.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:

**I don't own YJ that belongs to DC. The song "Open Wounds" is a song by Skillet and belongs to them and their producers.**

Jessa couldn't sleep. She was curled up on the couch, her eyes wide open. The girl was cuddled up against the arm of the couch. Jess waited for hours and hours until she began to drift off to sleep. She was trying to fight it, but it eventually conquered her. She began to dream soon after. She began to cry softly in her sleep, her nightmares torturing her.

"AHHH! PLEASE! PLEASE I PROMISE I'LL BE BETTER! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" she shrieked.

The girl flailed about and tumbled off the couch. She pulled her legs to her chest as she awoke. She woke in a cold sweat, her heart racing. A figure came out of the shadows and reached out a hand. She shrieked as the hand touched her shoulder.

"Hush child."

Jessamyn breathed out a sigh. It was just Black Canary. The blonde woman was staring at the younger girl with concern.

"Are you all right?" she asked. "I heard you screaming."

"Yes…" Jess said exhaling. "I was just having a nightmare."

The two heroines began to talk and didn't hear the intruder slip inside.

Megan could feel Jess's tension. In her sleep, Jess had been at her weakest. She could feel the terror, and she saw her dream. She saw a man hitting Jessamyn and Jess trying to fight back. Megan saw an intruder slip past her door way and she got up. She came out of the door, and ran into Superboy's room.

"Conner! Conner! There's someone here!" Megan said shaking the clone.

Conner sat up and shot up as a yell sounded out. Jess's head snapped up and she whispered, "Robin."

Conner and Megan ran out of the room and darted down the hall. They could hear the Boy Wonder yelling, and suddenly Wally's voice joined Robin's.

"WHO THE HELL—"

"Watch it—"

"Sorry Rob."

"WHERE IS SHE?"

Jess felt her stomach plummet as she ran over to Megan and Conner, Canary following behind.

"It's him! It's him! He's come back for me!" Jess cried.

Megan looked at Jess, and looked away. She flew away from them, slowly turning herself into Jessamyn. The Martian had disguised herself as Jess. Robin and Wally looked at her and screamed, "GET OUT OF HERE JESS!"

"_It's not Jess…it's Megan."_

"_Megan?"_

"_What the hell are you doing? He'll attack you!"_

Megan smiled as Jess. That was the point. The Martian was trying to drive his attention to her, and away from the boys and the actual Jessamyn. Soon, Megan, Wally, Robin, and the man were playing a deadly game of hide and go seek.

Canary had escorted Jess out, Aqualad and Artemis still trying to make sense of it all. Kaldur listened to Jess's frantic breathing. Jess stuck close to Artemis, who was gritting her teeth, wondering what was going on…

And who exactly was winning the hide and go seek game.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:

**I don't own YJ that belongs to DC. The song "Open Wounds" is a song by Skillet and belongs to them and their producers.**

Megan ducked behind a chair as Robin sailed over her. The Boy Wonder let out an oof as he hit the floor. Wally was zipping around now, attacking the guy faster than he could turn. Scotty reached out and grabbed Wally's wrist. He threw the red-head into the wall.

"KID!" Robin said looking at his friend.

"A-o-kay!" Wally said giving a thumbs up.

The two boys got up, trying to intercept Scotty before he could find Miss Martian, disguised as his victim. For a regular guy, he was pretty fast. Robin was getting frustrated with this guy. Wally was chasing him in circles, and that didn't help much either.

Megan went to move to another hiding spot when a bang ran out. She gasped in pain and collapsed.

"NO!" Robin bellowed.

His attacks grew more aggressive, especially when Scotty smacked Wally in the temple. Wally collapsed, seemingly unconscious. Robin became agitated. This _thing_ dare infiltrate their base and hurt his team mates? Needless to say, the Boy Wonder was ready to kick his sorry ass into the middle of next year. Robin lunged at Scotty, Scotty managing to catch him hard in the ribs. He elbowed the boy's throat, Robin gasping for air. He walked over to Megan, who was now back in her regular form, and Wally. He grabbed Megan and Wally, angry at them for ruining this. He wasn't worried about Robin.

Bad. Decision.

The protégé of the Dark Knight was relentless. He got up and raced after them…only to be greeted by a lead pipe.

"Old Sir Scotty, in the hallway, with the lead pipe!" Flasco cackled smiling.

The boy didn't move.

Flasco left him for dead and dragged the other two out.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:

**I don't own YJ that belongs to DC. The song "Open Wounds" is a song by Skillet and belongs to them and their producers.**

**Note: **Thoughts are italicized and underlined.

_In the dark with the music on_

_Wishing I was somewhere else_

_Taking all your anger out on me_

_Somebody help_

She was bent over him. _God….God….GET UP! GET UP NOW YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE ON ME HERE!_

For the first time she felt alone. A stare was boring a hole into her back. She turned to face a set of blue eyes.

"You're a coward."

"I-I-I-Y-Y-You don't know what it's like!"

"To be unloved? Sure I do."

"That's not what I meant!"

"To be injured in a fight? So what."

Jessamyn and Conner were locked in a fierce gaze. Jess's eyes watered and she hissed, "At least Superman doesn't HIT you."

Conner opened his mouth but closed it. Was he mad at her for leading some psycho here? Yeah. Was he mad because people got hurt? Yeah. But…why did she say that?

"Superman may not be fond of you…but at least he isn't around you all the time and treats you like a vermin he's forced to live with! AT LEAST SUPERMAN DOESN'T BEAT YOU UP ON A REGULAR BASIS!"

Jess stood up, tears streaming down her face.

"I didn't ask to be involved with that psycho! I didn't ask for him to hit me, to touch me in ways I didn't like. I didn't call him and ask him to take Megan and Wally, SO LAY OFF!"

The ended their conversation right there. Conner didn't say another word to Jess, choosing to ignore her. Kaldur looked at Jess as she miserably attempted to patch up Robin's head. She looked terribly irked at the whole thing. The girl stood up and blinked once. She looked at Kaldur and said, "I'm going after them. Take care of Robin."

_I would rather rot alone_

_Then spend a minute with you_

_I'm gone, I'm gone_

"No."

"Yes."

"You can't go back there!"

"If I don't he'll kill Megan and Wally."

Jess stared at the Atlantian teen. Kaldur looked back at her, slightly concerned for his new friend's safety. Jess turned away from Kaldur. She walked out of the door, her head slightly bent, her eyes dark.

_And you can't stop me from falling apart_

_'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault_

Her eyes showed just how far she was gone. Jess threw away her overwhelming fears. He hurt Robin. He took Wally…and Megan. How could she have let this happen to her? He abused her since she was ten years old. She'd feared him since she was ten years old! But she survived. She was still a human being. She still felt, she still can.

But this human was now bent on murder. Her eyes swirled with conflicting emotions, but rage was the most present.

_How could you, how could you, how could you hate me?_

_When all I ever wanted to be was you?_

_How could you, how could you, how could you love me?_

_When all you ever gave me were open wounds?_

_Open wounds_

She was supposed to be his apprentice! He had been cold from the start, but she never expected this. Why had she left Renee? Wait…RENEE! She could remember Renee! Her older sister, her guide, her protector for all these years…

He said it all the time…I love you. Did he mean it? Hell no. She had allowed him to beat her senseless. She'd allowed it to get to the point of no return. Now she had something to return for… Robin... Conner... Kaldur… Artemis.

She had to save Wally and Megan. She just HAD TO. There was no running away now. The Runaway was asking for his ass kicked or worse.

_Downstairs the enemy sleeps_

_Leaving the TV on_

_Watching all the dreams_

_We had turn into static_

_Doesn't matter what I do_

_Nothings gonna change_

_I'm never good enough_

Jess could not remember a time Scotty was ever kind to her. She couldn't fathom why he did it either. It's not like she ever hurt him or threatened him with death. _You're not Jessamyn anymore. You're Pangari. You're a superhero! You're going to save them. Anyone there, no matter the costs!_

_And you can't stop me from falling apart_

_'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault_

_How could you, how could you, how could you hate me?_

_When all I ever wanted to be was you?_

_How could you, how could you, how could you love me?_

_When all you ever gave me were open wounds?_

Pangari was fast on her feet. Her muscles screamed in protest, but she pushed herself harder.

"_Keep going Pani! You're doing great!"_

Pani? Only one person ever called her Pani…Jackson…the original Runaway…Scotty's old mentor. It was so clear to her now. Scotty had killed Jackson. He'd taken Renee and her away. Her brown eyes narrowed as she broke her run.

_Tell me why you broke me down_

_And betrayed my trust in you_

_I'm not giving up, giving in_

_When will this war end?_

_When will it end?_

She thought about it harder. She needed to find the building…

What if he'd moved?

No.

He thinks he killed the only person aside from her who knows about it. He doesn't think she'll come after him. He was wrong.

It was one thing to hurt her…it was an entirely other thing to harm someone else.

_You can't stop me from falling apart_

_You can't stop me from falling apart_

_You can't stop me from falling apart_

_'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault_

Pangari looked around and smiled. She was at Westbrook Ridge, only five blocks from the place. The brunette pulled her black mask over her face and took off.

"_Don't worry Megan…Wally. I'm coming…."_

_How could you, how could you, how could you hate me?_

_When all I ever wanted to be was you?_

_How could you, how could you, how could you love me?_

_When all you ever gave me were open wounds?_

He could barely open his eyes. He heard her cries of pain…the scolding of one man to another.

"You shouldn't have done that boyo."

"Sorry."

"You're lucky it didn't kill her."

"Are we?"

_How could you, how could you_

_How could you, how could you_

_All I ever wanted to be was you_

_All you ever gave me were open wounds_

He closed his eyes again, unable to keep them open. He now understood her fear, her pain. He'd been here barely three hours and it was like he was dropped into hell itself.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:

**I don't own YJ that belongs to DC. The song "Open Wounds" is a song by Skillet and belongs to them and their producers.**

"Jessamyn Adelaide Solovisk I swear to god I will kick your ass if you go in without us," an impatient voice sounded.

Jessamyn glared at the side walk.

"Listen Batman….Runaway's my problem…I'll deal with him."

"Absolutely not!"

"LOOK! I'M TIRED OF WAITING FOR YOU!" Jessamyn screeched. "SO STUFF IT BATS!"

Silence followed her outburst. She took the com-link out of her ear and smashed it. The girl turned to look at the building. She looked at the setting sun; she needed to see it just one more time. The girl shook her head and went in.

"JESSAMYN!" Batman yelled.

"She smashed her com-link," Flash said. "What do we do?"

"We find her!" a voice came from behind them.

Conner looked at them and said, "Wally and Megan are gone in case you haven't noticed."

"We find her, we'll find them…" Flash said looking at Batman.

Robin was listening in on the conversation. He knew where it was…so he should go. Robin charged out, clutching his head. He was going to find Jess, if it killed him.

Megan opened her eyes blearily. She saw two men, one of them resembling a clown. The clown turned and laughed, "Our little guest is awake!"

Megan began to tremble. What was happening?

Wally could sense something was wrong. So could Mercy. Renee was fast asleep, dead tired after taking over watch duty for three days straight. Wally felt the warmth of the two girls around him and wished there was some way to get a blanket for the freezing girls. His green eyes drifted back and forth, trying to make sense of all of this.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer:

**I don't own YJ that belongs to DC. The song "Open Wounds" is a song by Skillet and belongs to them and their producers.**

Robin's head was throbbing by the time he'd made it there. He looked around and saw the window cracked open. He slipped in, only to be greeted by a fist.

"Fuck Wally!" Robin gasped. "What the hell was that for?"

"Robin?" Wally asked.

Wally grabbed his best friend in a tight embrace. He let go and asked, "Where's Jess?"

"You mean she's not with you?" he asked.

"RUN MEGAN! RUN!" they heard a voice scream.

A hauntingly familiar voice filtered in. Robin swore a couple more times.

"Dude…the Joker's here?"

"Fuck the Joker's here?" Wally gasped.

They could hear his laughter as he called, "Ooooooh Pangari! Come out to play sweetie pie!"

Another man's voice came, "Fuck her Joker…We need to keep the hostages safe."

"But I want to play with the little shadow…." The Joker said. "You can keep an eye on them."

Robin froze and looked at Wally. He looked back at Robin and said, "We need to get Renee and Mercy out of here first."

"No…" Renee said. "Just me. Mercy can help you…I'm practically useless."

Mercy nodded and said, "I won't leave you. Get Renee out of here…she'll go get help."

Robin sat on Wally's shoulders and they pushed Renee out the window. She scrambled off the side walk and took off like a bullet.

Pangari ran into the room, followed by Megan. Seeing Robin, Pangari hissed, "GET OUT! THE JOKER IS HERE ARE YOU NUTS?"

Robin shook his head and grabbed her hand.

"Knock it off," he said. "It's you who shouldn't be here."

Pangari and Robin glared at each other for a brief moment.

"ROBBIE!" a voice cackled. "Sooooo nice to see the little bird!"

"Fuck…" Pangari and Robin said together.

Scotty appeared in the doorway.

"YOU!" he yelled pointing at Pangari.

Pangari looked at Robin and said, "You figured out the flowers and the leaf right?"

"Yeah…why?"

"When I was eight years old…Scotty abducted me and Renee from the toy store. He took Kaie and Mercy three weeks after. Lotus: mystery and truth. The mystery was our disappearances, the truth was Scotty needed a brat, but didn't know which one of us fit the bill. He killed Kaie.

The lotus stood for the mystery of our gathering, and the truth behind it all. Chestnut represented the injustice we faced at his hands, and my growing hunger for independence. He had taken us to see which one of us was acceptable. When he found me, he refused me, beat me. The petunia represented my anger and resentment towards Scotty. The anemone stood for my feelings of abandonment, refusal, and forsakenness.

I never stood up to him like I should have…but know I have too."

Joker mockingly wiped an eye.

"How touching Pani…how very touching," he drawled.

Robin looked at her in surprise. She had all right come out and told him, despite the fact that she had refused to tell anyone back at Mt. Justice. She took his hand and said, "Let's kick some ass."

Wally took a position beside Mercy and Megan. The five kids looked at their captors, ready to fight.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer:

**I don't own YJ that belongs to DC. The song "Open Wounds" is a song by Skillet and belongs to them and their producers.**

Robin leapt at the Joker, Wally going to back him up with Mercy. Megan and Pangari took Scotty. Joker kept pulling things out of his sleeves, Mercy thinking, "_What the hell doesn't this guy have up his sleeve?"_

He grabbed Robin's wrist and tossed him against the wall. Wally sped around, dodging his blows. Mercy anticipated his movements and ducked as soon as he lashed out at her. Joker was starting to get infuriated and tossed a knife at Pangari, who wasn't paying attention. Mercy shoved Pangari out of the way.

"MERCY!" Pangari screamed.

Robin tackled the Joker from behind. Wally was furious, running up to punch Joker in the face. Scotty was throwing punches at Megan, but she was out of his reach. Pangari, however, had to dodge the blows. He caught her hard in the ribs, and she let out an oof.

"Take that you little creature!" he hissed.

Megan grabbed the lead pipe he'd used to knock Robin out, and smacked him across the back of the head. He stumbled a little bit and ripped the pipe out of her hands. He cracked her hard in the head and she was forced back against the wall when the Joker blew something up. Robin looked at Wally and said, "GET THEM OUT OF HERE! TAKE THEM AND GO!"

Wally nodded. He rushed over to Megan. The Martian got back up and helped Wally get Mercy through the window. Wally had to take things over from there. Megan was too tired, and Mercy was bleeding out. He pulled the both of them onto his back and tried to run.

Renee was rushing back towards them, Batman and the others following behind her. Renee spotted Wally and cried, "Wally!"

The speedster set Mercy down and said, "Gimme hand Ne!"

Renee tried to stem the blood flow while Wally handed Megan to her uncle.

"She got shot…" Wally said. "I don't know if Scotty took care of it but…"

Renee looked up at Wally and breathed, "Where's Jess and the other boy?"

Wally looked at the Bat and his throat closed up.

"Batman…the Joker's there…Robin told me to leave with them…Pani's there with him…" Wally breathed.

Batman's eyes narrowed and he took off wordlessly. That mad man wasn't about to hurt his little bird!

Pangari ducked as Scotty aimed for her head. She looked at Robin, who was a little cut-up, still faring rather well. Scotty held the crowbar and brought it down on her head. She cried as he kept beating her with the crowbar.

Robin heard her crying in pain. He looked at her for a split second….

And his world went black.

He couldn't hear Pangari crying anymore.

He couldn't hear her screaming his name.

He couldn't hear the Joker's maniac laughter.

He couldn't hear Batman bursting in.

And Robin certainly couldn't hear him yell his name.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer:

**I don't own YJ that belongs to DC. The song "Open Wounds" is a song by Skillet and belongs to them and their producers.**

Pangari's heart dropped into her stomach. She felt as if she was about to pass out as she watched Robin crumple up on the floor. Scotty kicked him in the head in order to knock him out. Pangari suddenly snapped. She launched herself at Scotty and started hitting him as hard as she could. She forced him to the ground in her onslaught, her anger growing with every blow.

Batman was battling the Joker when the other League members came down.

"Child!" Aquaman cried pulling Pangari off of Scotty.

She was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Robin! Robin! Robin!" she wept, her entire body trembling.

Artemis looked at the man. She made a mental note: Don't piss Pangari off…or she might try and beat you to death.

Aquaman handed her over to Flash. He rushed over to Scotty, who was staring blankly at the ceiling. The King of Atlantis looked back at the blood stained girl in Flash's arms. Who knew she could do this?

"Robin?" Aqualad called tentatively.

He kneeled down beside the younger teen, gently shaking him. The Atlantian scooped Robin up and looked at Pangari.

"Pangari? It'll be okay Pangari…."he said.

She looked up at him and said, "Not really…Mercy's dead…"

The Flash's eyes widened and he demanded how she knew.

"I can just feel it."

Batman had finally gotten Joker under control, with a little unwanted help from Superman. Batman fixed his gaze on Pangari. She glared back at him and snapped, "I DIDN'T KNOW HE WAS HERE WITH WALLY! HE COULDN'T HAVE FOLLOWED ME ANYWAY! I MADE SURE TO LEAVE WHILE HE WAS STILL UNCONCIOUS SO HE WOULDN'T COME AFTER ME!"

She continued to cry, turning away from the group. The Flash gently guided her out of the building, and over to where Kid and Renee were. Kid was holding Renee, who was crying as well. Pangari knew what had happened.

Mercy had died.

Renee looked up and screamed. She embraced her little sister crying, "Jess…oh Jessie! I thought you were dead!"

Jess hugged her sister back wordlessly. She didn't speak for a long time. She just stood there, in her older sister's embrace, feeling much older than thirteen.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer:

**I don't own YJ that belongs to DC. The song "Open Wounds" is a song by Skillet and belongs to them and their producers.**

_No one spoke._

_It was quiet, the only sound being the chirping of birds. He felt the warmth envelope him, and he looked to the kid beside him. She was quiet, her dark brown eyes scanning over the mountain side. Robin, who was on a road to recovery, had sat down next to her without a sound. She knew he was there, but refused to look at him._

"_I'm sorry."_

"_What?" the girl asked turning to him._

"_I'm sorry I went after you."_

"_No…I should have waited," Jess argued. "I should be the one apologizing."_

"_No," he said putting a hand on her shoulder. "You never expected me to come after you. I heard Bats and Flash talking about it…and I went after you."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I care about you Jess…my darkest fear is losing the people I love," the Boy Wonder admitted._

"_Robin-"_

"_Richard."_

_Jessamyn looked at him with a slightly confused look. He shrugged and said, "My name's Richard."_

"_Okay Richard…" Jess said hugging her legs to her chest._

_Robin sat there silently for a while before finally asking, "Is something bothering you?"_

"_I killed him."_

_Robin stared at her for a second and she turned to face him._

"_I…KILLED…him! I killed the man who physically and mentally abused me for the past couple years of my life. He was an ass, but….was I right to kill him in a fit of rage?" she asked him. "I'm anything but bothered. I killed him without blinking an eye lash!"_

"_Batman can get rough sometimes…it's nothing to be ashamed of…"_

"_Has he ever killed anybody?" Jess practically shrieked._

_Robin paused and looked at her._

"_Honestly Jess…I don't know. I don't think he has…but I bet he's really wanted too."_

_Jess opened her mouth to argue with him when he leaned over and gently kissed her. Jess just stared wide eyed at him. He pulled back and said, "I don't care if you killed him…he deserved it…but next time…just beat the criminal okay?"_

_Jess blushed furiously and nodded._

"_Feelin' the aster?"_

"_Feelin' the aster Dick."_

This wasn't happening…it just wasn't.

The raven haired boy looked down at the bloody body of his friend. Was she really that unstable? Was she really unable to live with herself over this?

He pressed his palms harder against her wrists, looking around wildly. He couldn't call out…he could barely think. Finally he forced himself to think, "_MEGAN!"_

"_Robin….is something wrong?"_

"_It's Jess…get Canary or Tornado, hell just get SOMEBODY!"_

"_O-o-okay…" _

Behind the glasses, tears were forming in his blue eyes. She-She was just as important to him as the team was. He wasn't sure if she could hear him…but he managed to choke out one sentence.

"Jess…I love you."

He was met by a bitter silence. He could hear them running over towards them, Wally's gasp, Megan's cry of terror, Canary's whisper of no. He looked at them through tears and saw Megan burying her face in Conner's chest. Was it that bad? Or was Megan just that sensitive? Wally sped over to his friend.

"Rob…Rob you okay?" he asked.

"SHE IS DYING! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" he yelled, but his voice sounded rather weak.

Black Canary rushed over to the three kids. Robin had applied tourniquets to her arms already. What didn't that boy have in his utility belt? She put her hands over Robin's and Red Tornado came in to help. Wally pried his best friend's hands off of her, Robin unwilling to let go.

He knelt there with Wally behind him, clasping Robin's wrists as he cried. Wally hadn't seen the Boy Wonder so upset before. Batman came in only to find his protégé bloodstained crying next to a pool of blood. He looked at Artemis, who had been deathly silent.

"Jess…she tried to kill herself…but Rob…he wouldn't let go," she breathed.

How could things have gone wrong? She seemed so happy with them! He thought back to that time on the cliff. He'd kissed her. He'd listened to how she felt. He tried to comfort her. Now he felt as if he'd failed miserably.

Batman came over and knelt down beside them. This was his little bird…his Robin…his son. He hated seeing him like this. He put his hand on Robin's shoulder. The boy didn't look up. He continued to stare at the blood, lost in his own grief.


End file.
